After the Storm
by MakotoStar
Summary: Makoto! Long lost love? Back from the dead? Read to find out! R&R Please! ^_^


After the Storm  
By Sailor Love 3  
Disclaimer: I in no way own Sailor Moon. I wish I did but I am not that talented. All  
the credit for Sailor Moon and characters goes to Naoko Takeuchi. I am honored to have the privilege to have her characters in my story. Thank  
you Naoko Takeuchi for your talent and creativity.  
  
The day was beautiful, with birds singing and the sun shinning. A young beautiful woman was walking down the streets of Tokyo, heading for home. She had gone grocery shopping because she was having guests tonight and was making a special dinner. She arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door. As soon as she got in her cat Charlie bombarded her. He was longhaired and all black, except for under his front legs and down by his spot. She laughed cause whenever she tried to describe her cat to her friends they got a kick out of it, as did she. She set down her groceries and picked him up.  
"Did ya miss me sweetie?"  
The cat answered in reply and she hugged him. She then set him down and went to put the groceries up. As she headed to the kitchen she saw that she had messages. She pressed the play button and listened as she put the groceries away. The first was a message from her mom.  
"Hello dear! How are you? I hope dinner plans are still on for tonight. You know how much your father and I love your cooking. Anyway, I just wanted to call to let you know that we will be there about 5:00. Well talk to you then dear. Love ya!" The machine beeped and then played the next message.  
"Makoto, its me, Usagi! I just wanted to see what you are doing tonight? The girls and I are going dinner and a movie; we wanted to see if you wanted to join us. Let me know ASAP! Ok!! Well talk to you later!" The machine beeped again, rewound itself, and set itself up for the next call.  
"Oh Usagi! You are so weird sometimes," Makoto said out loud. She decided that she should call Usagi, cause if she didn't, she definitely wouldn't hear the end of it. She picked up the phone and dialed her number. The phone rang a couple of times before Usagi's voice answered.  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan! What's up?"  
"Konnichiwa Makoto! I just got out of the shower. I'm glad that you called. So can you make it tonight? The girls and I would really like it if you came out with us. It has been awhile and we haven't hung out that much. I promise that I won't be embarrassing...."  
"Usagi-chan," Makoto interrupted, "It has nothing to do with you embarrassing me. I just have plans tonight is all. My parents are coming over for dinner. Thank you anyway!"  
"Oh, I see, well that is cool! I guess I will talk to you later then? Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
Makoto hung up the phone and sighed. Were the girls ever going to stop bugging her? She knew that they meant well but she had to deal with this in her own way and time. Makoto then went and took a shower. She wanted to be clean when cooking. The hot water running down her body felt so good. It helped to relax all the muscles in her body. She washed her hair and then her body. She then dried herself and did her hair. She put in in a clip to keep it from getting in the food as she was preparing it. When she was done she would style it. She walked into the kitchen and started dinner. Time passed and a wonderful aroma drifted throughout the house. A meow could be heard and Makoto looked down to see Charlie right by her side.  
"Are you hungry kitty? Alright, I suppose I can feed you, if I have enough to satisfy that bottomless pit of yours." Makoto laughed and then fed Charlie. After she was done she looked at the clock and saw what time it was, almost 5!  
"Oh no!"  
She ran into her room, changed, into the bathroom, styled her hair, and had just finished setting the table when she heard the doorbell ringing.  
"Coming!"  
She ran to the door and opened to see her parents there.  
"Konnichiwa! Please come in!"  
Her parents entered and took off their shoes by the door.  
"It smells wonderful in here dear!" her mother said.  
"Yes, smells a dinner fit for a king," her father spoke.  
"Of course daddy, anything for you and mother," Makoto then took their coats and put them in the coat closet. She led them to the table and seated them. She asked them what they wanted to drink and poured it for them. They then said prayer and dug in. Over the course of dinner her parents asked her a variety of questions, ranging from how was school going to what her friends were up to. She was glad to spend some time with her parents. She didn't get to see them that often. They traveled all the time, so any time spent with them was cherished.  
"So where are you two off to next?" Makoto asked as she was cleaning off the table. By now her parents where in the living room, next to the fireplace, sipping on some wine.  
"Well your father and I have decided to go to Ireland. We have heard such amazing tales of the country. The castles, ruins, and scenery are enough to have convince your father and I that we are going there."  
"I am glad to hear that," Makoto said and brought them dessert. It was a cheesecake she had found a recipe for. It was new to her and she hoped her parents would like it.  
"Makoto, this cake, is it, is fantastic! What is it?" her father asked.  
"Well I bought a new cookbook from the bookstore and in it was a recipe for something called cheesecake. It sounded good and simple to make so I decided to try it for dessert. I am glad that you like it, I was afraid you wouldn't."  
"Makoto dear, you know there is hardly anything of yours that we don't like. You are an excellent cook and martial artist. You excel in school and are beautiful, what don't we have to be proud of?"  
Makoto's eyes began to get watery and she gave her parents a hug. They talked for another hour or so and then her parents left.  
"Give me a call when you get the chance, ok Mom!"  
"Alright dear. Thank you for dinner. We will see you later!"  
Her parents left and she locked the door behind her. She put out the fireplace and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Makoto then picked up her book, turned on her table lamp, and got into bed. She fell asleep while reading the book and Charlie came up to fall asleep on her.  
  
A loud sound woke up Makoto. She reached over and shut off her alarm. Mumbling a few words she got out of bed and brushed her teeth. After doing her hair, she ate some breakfast and when for her morning walk. It always felt good to get out and breathe the fresh air. Her route took her from her apartment, through the park, along the beach, and back home. It usually took her about an hour or so, depending on if she was enjoying herself or working out. This morning was no different than any of the others. She waved or said hello to people she knew and continued on her way. Today she decided to stop at the duck pond to feed them. She liked coming here cause it was peaceful and she loved watching the ducks fight for the bread or whatever she had with her that day. This time she had crackers and she crumbled them, tossing them in the water for the ducks to get. She was lost in thought when she felt someone bump into her. Automatically she when into defense posture and was about to kick someone's butt when she happen to see what had pushed her. It was a young man who had gotten out of control on his roller blades and had used Makoto as a stopping post.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!" the young man repeated continuously.  
"It's ok, I am not hurt and I hope you aren't either," Makoto said as she offered him her hand to help him up.  
"Arigatou! No, I am ok, the only thing that hurt is my pride." He saw that she was offering to help him up and took her hand. Once he had himself situated she suggested that they make their way over to the bench and sit. Both of them laughed and made it safely to the bench. Once they were seated, Makoto started the conversation.  
"Konnichiwa! My name is Makoto, what is yours?"  
"Konnichiwa! I am Stephen"  
"Well it is nice to meet you Stephen. I don't normally meet people like you do but I will admit that is one way to do it."  
Stephen laughed and both sat there talking for a while. When they both noticed it was getting late,they decided to go their own ways.  
"Well it has been a pleasure talking to you Makoto and thank you for breaking my fall."  
"Same to you and you are welcome, just don't make it a habit with all the women you meet. They might not be as calm about it as I was but you never know. Well see ya around!"  
They shook hands and it was in that single instant that Makoto had a flashback. When she looked up and saw Stephen's eyes she saw Ken. Makoto gasped, let go of his hand, and ran in the opposite direction. Stephen had no idea what was wrong. He tried calling after her but it was no good, she was long gone and couldn't hear. *I wonder what I did? * Stephen then got up and continued home. When Makoto got home she closed the door behind her and landed on the couch. She began to cry uncontrollably and couldn't keep herself from shaking. *Why now! I have been doing so well and life has been great. I have come so far, why is this happening now? * Makoto ended up crying herself to sleep and woke up to the phone ringing. She cleared her throat and said,  
"Konnichiwa, Makoto speaking!"  
"Konnichiwa Makoto, how are you?"  
It was Rei!  
"I am fine Rei, what's up?"  
"Well Usagi told me that you couldn't make it last night cause you had your parents over so I was calling to ask how that went. I was also curious if you wanted to come over for a little and practice?"  
Makoto thought for a moment, it would do some good, to help her get her mind off of what had happened a couple of hrs ago.  
"Sure Rei, I will be over shortly. Let me just change and I will bring something over to eat after we are done."  
"Great! I will see ya soon then, ja ne!"  
"Ja ne!"  
Makoto hung up the phone and then went into her room. She changed into some practice clothes and grabbed some leftovers from the refrigerator. After a little bit Makoto arrived at Rei's Temple. It was a beautiful temple and always made her feel relaxed. She liked when the girls got together here. She continued up the steps and finally made it to the room where Rei was. She took off her shoes by the door and put on the slippers she kept here for when she came over. She saw that Rei was preparing the practicing room and put the food in the refrigerator. After that she joined Rei and they began. She really enjoyed the practices for they helped her to stay in shape, keep sharp in her skills, and was time well spent with her friend. It also helped her to focus and not to let her mind wonder on non-important things. After a really intense two-hour practice, Makoto and Rei decided that they were done for the time being. They both took showers and then proceeded to eat.  
"Wow Makoto, this food is fabulous! What is this dessert?"  
"Well I got it out of a cookbook that I just bought. The book called it cheesecake. I really liked it and so did my parents. I brought some over to see what you think."  
Rei took a bite and then said, "You know that if Usagi was here, this would be gone in 5 seconds flat!"  
Both girls laughed and then enjoyed the dessert. Both girls then noticed the time and decided that it was best if they cleaned up. While they were doing that Rei asked Makoto a question,  
"Makoto?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"How are you, really?"  
Makoto kind of flinched but answered,  
  
"I am fine Rei."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be nosy but you seemed really intense in the practice room and seem kinda of distant."  
Makoto knew that sooner or later Rei would find out and then all the girls would be on her as to what was going on. Rei was also a priestess and could read fires, so even if Makoto didn't tell her right, Rei would know.  
"I just had some weak moments is all and by coming to practice it helped me to focus, keeping my mind strong against those weak moments."  
Rei listened and knew that Makoto wasn't being fully truthful but wasn't going to push it.  
"Thank you for telling me Makoto-chan, I appreciate it."  
Rei then hugged Makoto and walked her to the door.  
"I will call you later, ok Rei!"  
"Yeah, that is cool!"  
They said their good-byes and Makoto walked home. It was a nice night out and she decided to take the longer way home. The Moon was full and the stars shined brightly. *I remember when we were all happy and didn't have all these worries. Why did you send us to Earth Queen Serenity? I know you did it for us, so that we could live normal lives until the Earth was threatened but why did we have to be able to fall in love and be hurt. * Makoto then broke out of her thoughts and realized she had ended up right where she had met Stephen. She got the shivers and then hugged herself to make them go away. * What did happen earlier? * she thought to herself. Makoto quickly jumped to her feet when she thought she heard footsteps. She hid behind a bush and waited to see what had made the noise. To her surprise she saw that it was Stephen. What was he doing here at this time of night? She kept quite and laid low. He sat on the bench for a while, just looking up at the Moon. Why was there something about him that just drove Makoto crazy? It was right on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say it. Eventually he got up to leave and as he did she saw his eyes. There it was again! That feeling of intensity and those eyes, she got lost every time she looked at them. She kept herself from gasping and as soon as he was gone she bolted home. She got in bed and immediately when to sleep, or tried at least. During the night she had many dreams, all of them with Stephen in them. What did they all mean?  
  
When Makoto woke up that morning she did not feel well. Her head and body ache from not getting a good night's sleep. She hoped taking a nice hot oatmeal bath would make her feel better. She started the bath and was brushing her hair when the phone rang.  
"Konnichiwa! This is Makoto speaking!"  
The other end was silent.  
"Hello? Listen whoever you are, if this is some pathetic prank call then you have wasted your time!" She hung up the phone and finished brushing her hair. She put it up in a bun and slipped into the tub. The phone rang again but Makoto ignored it. She was not going to let some immature kids ruin her weekend. She turned on the radio and started to singing to the song that was playing. It was the song that everyone was talking about "Search for Your Love" by some group called the Starlights. She hadn't heard too much of their music yet but decided that she like the song she was listening to. The song was almost over when it abruptly changed to another one. Makoto sat straight up and was completely frozen. * What is going on here? * It then dawned on her why the song was freaking her out. It was the one that she had dedicated to her and "him". Makoto quickly changed the station and slipped back down in the water. The rest of her bath was uneventful and by the time she was out of the shower, dressed and ready to start her day, she had completely forgotten about the radio incident. She went into the kitchen and made breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal and some fruit. After that she watched some TV and then decided that she had better pay a visit to the temple. The gang was going to be there and if she didn't show up, they would begin to wonder. It was a gorgeous day outside and she took a deep breath. The air was cool and crisp, the sun was warm and bright, and the city felt alive. * I love when things feel like this, it makes everything that I have fought and worked for worth it all. * Soon she was at the temple and saw that everyone but Usagi, no surprise, was there.  
"Konnichiwa minna!"  
"Konnichiwa Makoto!" everyone replied.  
"So what is everyone up to today?"  
"Well we were going to go to town and just looked around," Minako said.  
"Would you all mind if we stopped at the bookstore?" Ami asked.  
Everyone sighed and then began to laugh.  
"What? Did I say something funny?"  
"No Ami, it is nothing!" Rei said.  
"Well that sounds fun, I take it we are just waiting on Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
"You guessed it!" Rei said sarcastically.  
Then out of nowhere Usagi came bounding up the steps and, you guessed it!, tripped.  
"Oh Usagi, will you ever watched where you are going?" Rei asked as she helped Usagi up.  
"Gomen! Gomen!" Usagi-chan replied.  
"Well now that Usagi-chan is here, let's get going! I know we are bound to run into lots of cute guys!" Minako said as she took off. Everyone again just sighed and followed after her. In the back of her mind, Makoto felt that something bad was going to happen. She kept the feeling to herself, though when she looked over at Rei, she knew the priestess saw something.  
  
The girls finally arrived at the Mall and of course Usagi and Minako headed of the clothes store, Ami for the bookstore, and Rei decided to hang with Makoto. The girls headed for the food court. Makoto wanted to check out the shops, to see if there were any good food dishes to try. Rei didn't want to push Makoto but she just had to ask.  
"Makoto? Are you ok? You seemed a little distant on the way here."  
"I didn't want to say anything but I noticed you saw how quiet I was. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I can say exactly what but I do not that it is not good."  
"Well if you would just like to take it easy here we can, I don't have anything important to do. I just came along for the ride because I enjoy hanging out with you guys."  
Makoto smiled and thanked Rei. Makoto looked around and was watching all the different people interact when she got that gut feeling again. She stiffened and was afraid to turn her head. Makoto did anyway and when she did she saw him! Stephen! He was with a friend and they were in line at the sushi shop. Rei saw Makoto hunch down and turn around.  
"Makoto, what's up?"  
"See that man over there in line for the sushi shop, the one with the dark blue dress shirt on?"  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
"Just wait till he turns around and tell me what you see."  
Rei waited. A few minutes passed by before the gentleman got through the line and turned to find a seat. Rei didn't see anything out of the normal, except she thought that he was really cute.  
"What Makoto? I don't see anything too odd. He is quite cute and his friend isn't half bad looking either."  
Makoto turned to look and saw only what she has seen the first time he had bumped into her. She didn't understand it, what was happening to her? Was she losing her mind? She decided to try and get Rei off the issue so she pretended to act like she had seen nothing.  
"That is what I was trying to tell you. He is really cute and I don't know how to talk to him. We hit it off pretty well when he bumped into me in the park but every since then I can't get the nerve up to talk to him."  
"That doesn't seem like the Makoto I know. You usually don't have a problem letting a guy know you like him."  
"I know but every time I get around him, I just simply get scared and run away. Anyway, I just wanted to show you why I was acting so funny."  
"Well I don't blame you. Maybe his friend would be interested in hanging out with us."  
"What!!! You aren't thinking of inviting them over here are you?"  
"I don't have to worry about that Makoto because he is already on his way over."  
Makoto couldn't believe what she was hearing but as soon as she turned her head what Rei had said was true. Stephen and his friend must have seen Makoto and started walking over to join them. * Great, this is just what I needed. Hopefully nothing will go wrong and we can simply just walk away from this. * Yet have it as you may, fate had another idea in mind. Stephen and his friend had finally made it over to Makoto and Rei and sat down. Before they did though, they introduced themselves.  
"Konnichiwa, Makoto! I don't believe I have met your friend here. Well my name is Stephen and this is my best friend Chad."  
"Hello it is nice to meet you. My name is Rei!"  
Makoto still hadn't said anything at this point. Now everyone was looking at her and she felt her ears turning a slight shade of red. Rei politely poked Makoto in the ribs and startled her out of her daze.  
"Oh, hello Stephen! Chad! How are you guys?"  
Stephen looked at Makoto with a strange look on his face.  
"We are good. Just spending time chilling at the Mall. Another Saturday wasted away. So what are you two up to?"  
"Pretty much the same thing you two are," Rei said.  
Out of nowhere Minako and Usagi showed up. * Great, now I am never going to hear the end of it. * Makoto thought to herself.  
"Hello everyone! You will never believe what deals Minako and I found..." Usagi stopped dead in her tracks, causing Minako to run right into her.  
"Baka, what do you think you are..." before Minako could finished she saw what had caused Usagi to stop dead in her tracks. Sitting at the table with Rei and Makoto were two really cute guys. Minako immediately went into Venus Goddess mode and began to flirt with them. Everyone at the table sighed and then rescued them from the grasp of Minako.  
"So Makoto, who are these cute friends of yours?" Usagi asked.  
"Stephen! Chad! Meet Usagi and Minako. Minako! Usagi! Meet Stephen and Chad. I meet Stephen a few days ago and Chad is his best friend."  
"It is nice to meet you both," Usagi said.  
Stephen smiled and then said to Makoto,  
"Do you think I could call you later?"  
Everyone leaned in to hear Makoto's answered.  
"Do you guys mind!" Makoto yelled.  
"Gomen! Gomen! We will just be outside waiting for you Makoto," then the girls got up, said their good-byes, and went outside. When they were gone, Makoto answered Stephen's question.  
"I don't know. I am usually really busy during the week and on the weekends I am spending time with my friends."  
Stephen felt like Makoto was trying to avoid him and decided to see if he could find out why.  
"Makoto? Is everything all right? Ever since that day I bumped into, after we talked, you have been avoiding me. Did I do something to upset you?"  
Makoto looked up and looked straight into his eyes. When she looked in she saw the same man she had first bumped into. She then felt a little better and replied,  
"No, you did nothing wrong. I just got nervous is all and I am not very good around men." Of course anyone who really knew Makoto knew that this was not true, but what Stephen didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Stephen then put his hand on Makoto's and a flash back hit her. (She was standing in a gazebo and it was raining out. She was talking to someone and it was not a good conversation. She could feel her heart breaking and then saw someone running off. When she looked over she was standing by herself. She then went out into the rain and stood there, hoping that they would come back. She was soaked within a few minutes and hadn't even noticed. Then the rain had stopped coming down on her and when she looked, there were the girls. ) Makoto then snapped out of her flashback and pulled her hand back. Tears had started forming in her eyes and when she looked at Stephen she saw HIM!  
"I'm sorry, I have to go!" Makoto then ran out, straight passed the girls, all the way home where she fell on the couch and cried.  
Stephen was still inside the Mall and couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong to drive Makoto away. It seemed to happen every time he touched her and showed concerned. *Perhaps I should find out a little more about her from her friends. He then headed outside and found the girls standing there perplexed.  
"Did you guys see Makoto?"  
Rei than answered,  
"Yeah she came bursting out of the doors and right pasted us. What happen in there?"  
"I don't know. Every time we talk and I touch her she freaks. I can't figure out what it is. I have only shaken hands with her and in then I laid my hand on hers. I came out here to talk to you guys in hopes that you could possibly fill me in on what Makoto is like and what she has been through. Perhaps if I understand her past a little bit better I might not offend her as much as I seem to."  
The girls were delighted that Stephen had come to them for help and grabbed him by the arms, dragging him all the way to Rei's temple. Before they headed off though Ami came out and saw them.  
"Where is Makoto you guys? Oh, hello! I don't believe we have met yet. My name is Ami and you are?"  
  
"Stephen! I am a friend of Makoto's. I don't know where she is. She took off running."  
"Ami, I believe she headed home. She seemed upset. We are taking Stephen back with us to the temple to talk to him."  
  
"Ok well why you guys are doing that I will go check on Makoto. I will meet you guys there later. Bye!"  
"Bye!" they all yelled and took off.  
Ami started towards Makoto's. She carried a bag with her and in the bag was of course, you guessed it, books! Most were about medicine, science, and math, but there lay a single book having to do with cooking. Ami would use that to break the ice when she arrived at Makoto. She only hoped that Makoto was home and would let her in.  
  
When they arrived at Rei's temple the girls were jazzed. This was going to be great. They were going to help their friend Makoto and hopefully gain a new friend. They took Stephen over to the fire and sat him down. Rei brought in some food and drink. As soon as they were all situated, the girls began on the history of Makoto. They only filled Stephen in on her past with men and a little about her family life. By the end of the night Stephen had learned what was the backbone of Makoto and whom she was inside. He thanked the girls much and then excused himself. He headed home, for there he would spend some time thinking about all that he had learned and how to apply it to gaining Makoto's trust and friendship. Meanwhile Ami had reached Makoto's apartment. She rung the doorbell and waited for her to answer. After a few minutes she tried the doorbell again and then knocked.  
"Makoto! It is I Ami! Please answer the door. I have come by with a gift for you."  
A few minutes later Makoto answered the door and let Ami in. The apartment was a little dark but clean and tidy as always. Ami took off her shoes and put on some slippers.  
"Sorry Ami, I was in the shower when you rang the first few times. So what's up?"  
"Well I got some books and one of them is for you." She pulled out the cookbook she had bought for her and gave it to Makoto.  
"Ami! You shouldn't of but thank you. I love cookbooks." She looked through it and then added to the others that she had.  
"Please, come sit down."  
Ami then followed Makoto over to the couch and they sat. After a few minutes of silence Ami spoke.  
"So where did you go after the Mall. I came out and the girls told me you had run off and that they were going to Rei's."  
Makoto sighed and then looked out the window. Was her life every going to be normal? She knew there was always going to up and downs but this was silly. She turned back to Ami and said,  
"Ami, I know that you came over here cause you are concerned but like I have told Rei, and will tell everyone else, I am fine. It just seems lately like the past is trying to haunt me. I am really grateful for your concern but it is not necessary. You all know me well enough to know that I will get through this. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to start making dinner."  
"Ok Makoto. Just let me know if you find any interesting recipes in that book."  
Makoto then lead Ami out and turned into the kitchen. She boiled some hot water, poured some rice in, started making gravy, and then when that was all finished sat down and watched some TV. As she was flipping through the channels the phone rang. She didn't get up to get it. After a few rings the answering machine picked up and her message played. Whoever it was could leave a message. Soon a deep voice was talking.  
"Makoto, this is Stephen. I just wanted to see how you were doing and was curious if we could get together and talk. I want to apologize in person for earlier..."  
Makoto quickly jumped up and picked up the phone.  
"Hello Stephen. I am sorry I was in the kitchen. What's up?"  
"Well I was curious if you would like to get together and talk. I want to apologize in person for earlier and I would like to ask you some questions. Is that ok?"  
Makoto knew she had to face him sooner or later and she really did like him. She didn't want this to keep happening and had to figure out a way to deal with it.  
"Sure, you can come over here if you like. I will make some desserts and we can talk."  
"Great, I will be over in a little bit!"  
Makoto gave him direction and then hung up the phone. Now even thought the apartment was spotless Makoto cleaned nonetheless. After about 15 minutes she was satisfied and the doorbell rang. She opened it and invited Stephen in.  
"Wow Makoto! The place is nice. It is spotless in here, I wish my place could look so nice."  
Makoto blushed and then invited him to sit on the couch with her.  
"Let me get the desserts. What would you like to drink Stephen?"  
"Water is fine please."  
Makoto got a glass of water for both of them and joined him. They nibbled on some cake and drank. Finally Stephen broke the silence.  
"Makoto, I have something serious to ask you."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"I was curious if I offended you?"  
"What!!! No!!! I...you see...well..." Makoto didn't know where to begin.  
"I really think you are a great guy Stephen and I am glad that we bumped into each other. It is just ever since then I have been seeing things, things that scare me and I don't know what to do."  
"Like what Makoto?"  
"Well I have seen another's eyes in yours' and their face in yours. It is scary cause this person is dead. I can't see understand why I am seeing them after all this time. At first I thought that I was hallucinating and then I knew that I wasn't."  
When Makoto looked up she saw 'him' again. She gasped and then started to get up. Before she could get very far, Stephen grabbed her hand and held her. He got up and wrapped her in his arms.  
"My very dear Mako-chan!"  
Makoto almost jumped right out of her skin. Only one person had ever called her that and that was 'Ken'.  
"Yes my dear Mako-chan, it is me, Ken!"  
  
Makoto began to cry uncontrollably and just tightened her grip on him. After about 10 minutes Makoto managed to speak.  
"How can this be? How can it be you? Where have you been all this time? Why did you try to get a hold of me this way?"  
Before she could ask any more questions Ken tilted her head up and said,  
"Shhh!!! Let me start from the beginning!"  
Ken then went on to explain that after he had run off he had gone home. When he got there he packed his bags and headed for the airport like planned. That is when everything went wrong. From what he had been told he got on the flight that he was scheduled for. As it was taking off there was a problem, the passengers were told to remain calm and that everything was going to be ok. Within a few minutes they were off the ground and on their way. Then the plane lost control and started to descend. The plane crashed and then the paramedics arrived on the scene. When Ken awoke he had no memory of what happened, who he was, or for that matter where he was. He had no ID on him and everything had been lost on the flight. How he had survived was a mystery to the authorities and doctors. However, he did not come out of it untouched. His face was badly burned and it would take months of reconstructive surgery to fix it. He would not look the same and what he did with his life there after was up to him. So they did the surgery and for the next year Ken started a new life. He got a job as a reporter so that he could travel and have access to all the data he needed.  
"So why did you leave me to think that you were gone all this time then?"  
"I felt that I had hurt you enough and that in order to move on you would need to believe that I was dead. I am sorry Makoto, I only did what I thought was right."  
"What brought you back here then?"  
"Well as time passed I realized that I had been give a chance to correct a mistake I had made. That mistake was leaving you Makoto. All those horrible words I spoke to you that day where just words to cover my fear and uncertainty. I loved you Makoto and didn't feel that I was good enough for you. I now realize that I was I not only being unfair to you then, I was being unfair to myself. I came back to ask you for another chance. I want to be a couple again. I love you even more now then I did then and want to be with you for the rest of my life. I am not complete with out you. Please, take your time in answering, I can wait."  
Ken then let Makoto go and gathered his stuff.  
"Call me when you are ready ok!"  
He then walked out and a single tear ran down Makoto's face. She knew now more than ever that he was here to stay and when she was ready he would be there. She got up, put the dishes away, and went to bed. In bed she said her prayer and turned off the light. Out there was a man who loved her and someday they would be together again. 


End file.
